


Mudança de Roupas

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Era mais do que só uma mudança de roupas.
Relationships: Helena Klein/Main Character





	Mudança de Roupas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Change of clothes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824533) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Femslashfeb's [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl), dia 22 - wardrobe (guarda-roupa).

Era mais do que só uma mudança de roupas.

Helena tinha usado as cores da Witch Queen por tanto tempo que era como se jamais tivesse usado outra coisa. Mesmo depois dela ter partido, Helena continuou a usar suas cores, por nenhum outro motivo que não o fato de não ter alternativa, ou pelo menos era isso que pensava.

Verdade seja dita, as roupas eram uma marca, da mesma forma que todas as cicatrizes que a Witch Queen lhe deu por nenhum outro motivo que não o fato de que podia. Elas mostravam para todo mundo que olhasse para ela que ela pertencia à Witch Queen, sua general, seu bichinho de estimação.

Tirar aquelas roupas era abandonar outra camada do controle da Witch Queen sobre ela. Era sua própria pessoa de novo, não a extensão de alguém. E sua amada foi quem lhe deu isso.

Havia algo a ser dito sobre como sua liberdade finalmente veio não de seu desejo de ser livre, mas de sua profunda necessidade de proteger aquela estranha moça de outra realidade, que tinha mudado o mundo de Helena tão rápido. E agora, aquela mesma mulher lhe tirou das cores da Witch Queen e a vestiu, camada por camada, em cores que pertenciam a ninguém além de Helena, que não representavam mais ninguém.


End file.
